<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魄魄】他们的日记本 by Still_Hungry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311322">【魄魄】他们的日记本</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry'>Still_Hungry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>青梅竹马AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白敬亭/吴映洁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 幼儿园老师日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2019年9月1日  星期天 晴</strong>
</p><p>今天是我去幼儿园上班的第一天，还没有正式开始上课就只是报道，我就已经开始为我自己的职业生涯感到了丝丝担忧。可能是寄宿幼儿园的缘故，是那些家长本身就没什么空管自己家的孩子人，才会送孩子来寄宿的幼儿园，所以感觉有一些孩子看起来有一点奇怪。就比如我们班上有一个不爱说话的小男孩，叫白敬亭。</p><p>我总觉得他好像一个成熟的大人，平时不怎么说话，但一说话就语出惊人。今天是他的司机送他来的幼儿园，报道的时候我听到别的家长和司机攀谈，问他白敬亭的父母是不是太忙了，怎么没来。没想到白敬亭在旁边插了一句话：“我爸妈死了。”看到周围人哀戚的表情，司机不得不赶紧澄清，白敬亭的父母并没有去世，真的只是太忙了赶不过来。</p><p>我觉得有些惊悚，但毕竟是我班上的孩子，而且在我心里所有孩子都是善良又美好的，只是需要恰当的引导。于是等司机离开之后，我靠近他，对他说：“你好啊白敬亭，我是你的小班老师，你叫我饱老师就好。”那孩子看了我一眼，没有回答。</p><p>学会坦然接受吃闭门羹这件事是一个幼儿园老师的必备技能，我当然没有泄气，继续问道：“从今天开始我们就是朋友啦，那我以后叫你小白，好不好呀？”他还是没有答话，裹着小毯子的手拉的更紧了些，把自己包裹的更像一只小蚕蛹。</p><p>哦对忘了说，最一开始注意到这个孩子并不是因为他长得可爱或者语出惊人，一开始注意到他是因为他一直披着一个小毯子，小毯子看起来已经很旧了。在和司机的聊天中我得知这个毯子是从白敬亭出生就包裹着他的小披肩，是她妈妈的。稍微长大一点就一直毯子不离身了，任何人要拿走他就会大哭大闹，他爸妈对此也没有办法。因此专门嘱托我不要动他的宝贝毯子，就由着他去就行。</p><p>我看白敬亭对我不理不睬，于是想到一个方法，从他关心的事物切入说不定会有效果，于是我说：“你的小毯子好漂亮呀，是谁送给你的呀？”</p><p>“妈妈。”白敬亭眨巴眨巴眼睛看着我，终于说话了。</p><p>果然有效！</p><p>“那你是不是很喜欢你的妈妈呀？”</p><p>白敬亭点了点头。</p><p>“那你为什么说他们死了呢？”</p><p>白敬亭皱起了小眉头，好像在认真的思考自己什么时候说过这样的话。</p><p>最后他开口说道：“去，很远，很久。”</p><p>顿时我一阵心酸，应该是白敬亭的父母太忙了，长时间都不在他身边，他又不知道从哪里听说，死亡就是去了很远的地方很久都不回来，所以才误认为他的父母都去世了。</p><p>“你爸妈没有死去哦，他们还会回来的，他们都是爱你的。”</p><p>其实当我说这句话的时候，我心里也没有底，因为连我也没见过他的父母，电话联系的也是他们家的保姆，希望我苍白无力的安慰话语能给这个小不点一点点安慰吧。</p><p>先写到这，明天还要上班，睡觉啦，晚安。</p><p>
  <strong>2019年9月6日 星期五 晴</strong>
</p><p>终于！这一周终于过去了！</p><p>饱啊饱，你说你为什么想不开！为什么要当幼师！为什么啊！！！！！！！</p><p>为什么，为什么明明都是很可爱的孩子，睡着的时候也都像天使一样，为什么清醒的时候比恶魔还邪恶！！！！！</p><p>就比如魏大勋这个小朋友，上窜下跳，一不注意就不知道他上哪去了，星期三早操的时候怎么找也找不到他，吓得所有老师操也不做了，全体出动寻找，差点就要报警的时候听到后院传来了哭声，最后发现他爬到了后院的树上，下不来了，正在那哭呢，也不知道他怎么上去的。</p><p>再比如张伟这个小朋友，仗着自己比别的小朋友大几个月就飞扬跋扈的，见到谁都叫弟弟妹妹，还拉帮结派，净整这些没用的。还有不少不明就里的小朋友中招，成了他的小弟，他还让他的小弟们叫他大张伟，或者大老师，真是让人哭笑不得。</p><p>但是还是有真正的小天使的！那就是我的小班长吴映洁！</p><p>说起吴映洁，她的家庭和白敬亭还有点像，都是父母很忙，从小只有保姆司机陪伴，但真是奇怪，明明情况都差不多，为什么两个人性格可以相差这么大。</p><p>吴映洁真的像个小天使一样！天哪，我爱死她了。</p><p>她跟大张伟一样，呸呸呸我怎么也叫起大张伟了，她跟张伟一样，也比别的小朋友大几个月，可是跟张伟的性子可是天差地别。第一天的时候别的小朋友都在到处乱跑，只有她乖乖的坐在她的小椅子上，于是她就成了我们班的小班长。我本来以为她这么乖巧是因为本身就安静内向，习惯听从老师的命令，但是自由活动的时候她又是跑的最疯玩的最欢的那个，见到谁都不见外，两天下来就和班上大部分小朋友都玩到了一起去。</p><p>当然，除了白敬亭。</p><p>我们班有两个带班老师，一个是我，另一个是奶昔老师。可是无论我们两个怎么使尽浑身解数，都没办法让白敬亭一天之内说话超过5句。</p><p>我们本来还以为这个孩子是不是有一些精神上的问题，还特地打电话给白敬亭家里问了一下，但是得到的回答是白敬亭一直这样，也曾经带去看过医生，结论是精神没有任何问题，就是过于内向罢了，建议多和家长或者同龄的小朋友接触，说不定会有改善。</p><p>行。</p><p>不过这也不算坏事，相比起到处调皮捣蛋的孩子，一个安静的孩子给我和奶昔省了不少精力，我们也是一边为他感到担心，但是也一边感谢他这么安静懂事。</p><p>但是作为一个培育未来祖国花朵的幼儿园老师！我真的很在意这个小朋友。别的不说，他真的长得挺可爱的。先说对不起，虽然我觉得每个孩子都是天使，但是天使中肯定也有高矮胖瘦美丑之分吧。白敬亭这个小孩就绝对属于天使中美的那一拨。皮肤白皙，睫毛浓密而长，脸颊白里透红的，平时两只小手紧紧抓着他毯子的边缘，把自己包裹着走来走去，倒也别样可爱。</p><p>但他越可爱我就越发心疼，如果没有空照顾孩子，当初为什么有那个时间把他造出来呢？现在又一年见不到几面的，孩子多委屈，多无辜啊。</p><p>诶，可是吴映洁也是这样的情况啊，为什么两个孩子的状况截然不同呢？</p><p>我在想，如果我给吴映洁安排一个任务，让她去和白敬亭接触让，她带带他，会不会有起色？医生不也建议白敬亭多跟同龄人接触吗，而且吴映洁和谁都能玩到一起，这感染力也是独一无二。</p><p>说不定能行，我去和奶昔商量一下，今天就先写到这里啦。</p><p>
  <strong>2019年9月7日 星期六 阴</strong>
</p><p>一个百无聊赖的周末，作为一个无牵无挂的年轻老师，自然就接下了周末照看留宿孩子的任务。其实我倒没什么关系，反正不照看他们我也只是在教室宿舍闲着罢了。</p><p>这周正好是奶昔和我搭班，我昨晚和她说了一下我的提议，没想到和她一拍即合。小班这周末留下来的也就只有他们两个而已，我估计以后他们也会是留宿专业户，毕竟他们的家庭状况太特殊，经常留宿也是可以预见的。</p><p>所以今天早上吃早餐的时候我就把这件事和吴映洁小朋友说了，可能是小朋友接受老师交代的任务都有一种莫名的荣耀感，觉得自己是老师信任的小帮手。吴映洁也一样，一口就答应下来，看这气势颇有一种要立刻就去给白敬亭喂饭的感觉，真是太可爱了。但是我还是连忙拉住她，跟她解释不是照顾白敬亭的生活起居，只要平时玩耍的时候带着他一起玩就好了。</p><p>我怕万一让白敬亭知道，是老师派吴映洁去的会有戒备心理，还专门嘱咐吴映洁这是和老师的小秘密，不要说出去。吴映洁立刻把自己的两只小手捂在嘴上，嘴里说着：“唔唔唔唔唔（我会不会说的）。”哎呀真是太可爱了，每次和她交流心都化了，再写下去万一哪一天我的日记被别人看到了肯定要被当成变态了。</p><p>言归正传。接下来我和奶昔就开始偷偷的观察吴映洁和白敬亭的互动。</p><p>早上早餐结束之后吴映洁邀请白敬亭一起去沙池堆沙堡，白敬亭拒绝了，说了一个字：“脏”。</p><p>中午的时候邀请吴映洁又白敬亭和她坐在一起吃饭，这回白敬亭虽然没拒绝，但是也全程还是没说两句话。</p><p>下午吴映洁还约他去摘花，虽然去也是去了，但看起来实在是兴致寥寥。</p><p>看来想要白敬亭改变还是需要一点时间啊，吴映洁小天使任重而道远，小天使这么小都这么努力，我也要努力工作！</p><p>嗯一定加油！</p><p>
  <strong>2019年9月28日 星期六 晴</strong>
</p><p>当幼儿园老师也快一个月了，我感觉我已经习惯了和各种孩子打交道，起码我们班的孩子给我继续当幼师的自信吧，也是挺感动的。</p><p>虽然这期间发生了很多很多感动的故事，但其中让我最想立刻拿笔记下来的还是这件事！</p><p>白敬亭这个孩子终于有转变了！</p><p>这段时间以来吴映洁一直都很好的在完成我和奶昔给她布置的任务，在这之前我还不知道这个小女孩这么执着呢。白敬亭的不言不语不亲近丝毫不影响她依旧活力四射地接近他，我看着吴映洁这么努力反而有点愧疚，我是不是给了我的小天使一个太过艰巨的任务？这种愧疚的念头在今天中午达到了高潮。</p><p>今天中午睡午觉的时候，为了方便他们接触我和奶昔专门把他们两个的小床挪到了并排，白敬亭一开始对床位的改变好像有一点疑惑，但是向来没什么所求的他还是睡下了，于是他们的床位就变成了挨着的位置，这段时间一直没变过。我和奶昔两个人照旧躺在老师休息床上加装入睡，实际上还是眼睛微睁，耳朵竖的老高想看看他们会不会有一些交流，于是就听到了他们接下来的对话。</p><p>“白敬亭？白敬亭？白敬亭......”</p><p>“嗯。”听起来不是很情愿。</p><p>“你睡了吗？”</p><p>......</p><p>刚刚不都跟你说话了吗了吗，怎么还问，白敬亭肯定是这么想的吧。</p><p>“没有。”听起来还是没什么好气。</p><p>“你怎么不理我？”</p><p>我的天小祖宗你知不知道，托你的福白敬亭这段时间说的话快赶上他一年说的话加起来那么多了。</p><p>“吵。”</p><p>听白敬亭这样说我顿时觉得有点生气，又觉得有点心疼小天使，才4岁不到就要接受这种挫折，好对不起她，要不下午起来跟她说算了吧，就由着白敬亭去吧。</p><p>“你说什么......”吴映洁的语气听起来确实很委屈，让人听得跟着一起委屈了起来。</p><p>在接下来就没有声音了。</p><p>整个中午我都在内疚中度过。下午一起来我就想要找吴映洁说了，可是到处找不到她。后来还是在后院找到的，她一个人在后院的树下蹲着，手上拿着树枝无意义的捅着树根。这个场景让我心里的内疚又多了一分，正准备上前，这时候旁边一个小小的影子从我身边冲了过去。是白敬亭。</p><p>我马上拉着正好经过的奶昔一起躲在柱子后面暗中观察。</p><p>“你........怎么不找我了。”天哪白敬亭小朋友居然主动说话了，铁树都开花了吧？我当时就想转头去看看校门口的铁树是不是真的开花了。还好奶昔及时拉住我，不然我就见识不到白敬亭转变的这一刻了。</p><p>“你嫌我吵。”吴映洁抬头看了他一眼，看起来又委屈又伤心。</p><p>白敬亭愣了一下，过了一会说到：“没有嫌你吵。”</p><p>吴映洁不解的看着他。</p><p>白敬亭看起来有点着急，但是因为还小的缘故嘴里嘟囔了半天也只是吐出了几个没有意义的音节。最后他似乎是放弃语言表达，伸出手把吴映洁从地上拉了起来，然后把身上的小毛毯拿了下来，给吴映洁披上。</p><p>要不是有奶昔我肯定忍不住发出狗叫，这是什么情况！白敬亭把小毯子拿下来给别人披了！旁边的奶昔也激动地不行，还好我们两个互相控制住对方，才没暴露我们偷听的行迹<br/>
白敬亭的行为也弄得吴映洁一愣一愣的，这时白敬亭终于说出话来了：“借你用一下。”</p><p>紧接着发生的事情更是让人肝颤，白敬亭看吴映洁没反应，小脸涨的通红，像是下定了什么决心，突然伸出他小小的手臂抱住了吴映洁。虽然很快就分开了，可是这个年纪的小朋友已经知道害羞了，白敬亭这一套操作让吴映洁也红了脸，两个在夕阳的照耀下像镀上了一层闪闪的边，可爱尤其。</p><p>白敬亭说完“你是我的朋友”这句话之后转身就跑，跑了一半才想起来毯子还在吴映洁身上，于是又折回来拿下吴映洁身上的毯子，抱着毯子扭头继续跑。</p><p>要不是吴映洁还在，我和奶昔肯定现场抱头痛哭，真是有生之年啊！</p><p>正当我和奶昔准备从柱子后面走出来的时候，吴映洁大喊了一声：“白敬亭！”</p><p>前面奔跑的小孩停下了脚步，回头看着她，吴映洁笑着跑向他，冲到他面前站定，看了他两秒，最后伸出两只小手捧住他的小脑袋，踮起脚尖在白敬亭的额头上亲了一口！然后！两个人就都跑走了！剩下我和奶昔两个人目瞪狗呆。</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊现在想起这个场景还是有一种甜蜜的心酸，感觉好像嫁女儿的心情啊啊啊！</p><p>妈妈哦不对，老师不允许你这么早就谈恋爱啊！！！！</p><p>不过可以改变白敬亭这个孩子，还是很感谢我的小天使，一定要好好奖励她才行。</p><p>
  <strong>2019年10月10日 星期四 雨</strong>
</p><p>自那一天后，吴映洁和白敬亭两个人就形影不离了。我们老师之间还偷偷讨论过，觉得他们两个郎才女貌，着实般配，青梅竹马两情相悦以后会结婚也说不定呢。</p><p>我和奶昔要说正好在旁边听到就会酸溜溜的，颇有一种老母亲看自家白菜被拱了的共情。</p>
<hr/><p>今天下雨，自由活动时间改成在图书室读书，说是书其实也就是绘本而已。对于他们这个年纪的小朋友能静下来看点绘本已经很不错了，这不，刚将他们放进图书室撒贝宁和何炅就打闹了起来，一个不小心一本书飞过来，砸到魏大勋头上，一下出了血。虽然不是很严重，但是我也很紧张，赶紧打电话给奶昔，让奶昔带着魏大勋去医院看看。</p><p>学生受伤老师是最最紧张的，要是真的出了什么事这就是老师失职。所以我心神不宁的也没怎么照顾剩下的孩子，焦急地攥着手机等待奶昔的电话。就在这时候我看到了一幕。</p><p>绘本本来都放在书架上，等孩子们来的时候会一人发一本，看完了可以找老师再要。本来吴映洁是可以求助于我的，我觉得可能是这孩子太懂事了，看到我神情这么焦虑就没打扰，想要自己完成从书架上拿下来书这一动作。</p><p>可是小孩子的身高摆在那里，无论她怎么够都够不到，我看到这个场景正准备上前帮忙的时候，有一个小小的身影先我一步走了过去，从身后抱住了吴映洁，用尽力气将她举了起来。是白敬亭，他虽然是小男孩，但是力气实际上也没有多大，可是他就算手臂吃重也没有松手，紧紧的抱着吴映洁的腿，努力的把吴映洁向上举着，看起来是一心想帮她，也是一副绝对不会让吴映洁受伤的样子。</p><p>可能是两个小朋友这个场景太过温馨，瞬间让我紧张的心情也得到了一点缓解。</p><p>正巧此时奶昔的电话打了过来，魏大勋没事，只是一点皮外伤。</p><p>终于松了一口气。</p><p>再看向两个小朋友，白敬亭的小毯子早已不知道被他丢到哪里去，要是一个月以前这个场景真的想都不敢想，看来吴映洁是让他更有安全感的存在吧。</p><p>他们正一起看着刚刚合作拿下来的绘本《摘星星的孩子》。</p><p>我看过这个故事，讲的是一个穿条纹衫的男孩，他非常喜欢星星，每天晚上都会透过窗户望着窗外的星星，他希望自己能有一颗自己的星星，他梦想着能和这颗星星成为好朋友，一起捉迷藏或者散步，于是他决定自己去抓一颗。</p><p>他日出就出发了，可是一颗星星都没有看到。终于就在太阳落下去之前，他看到了一颗星星，可是太远了他够不到。</p><p>他想也许可以用爸爸的救生圈把星星套下来，可是救生圈太重了，他拿不动。也许他可以让海鸥把他带到天上，可他找到的唯一一只海鸥却不太愿意帮忙。</p><p>他顺着海岸走啊走啊，他觉得自己可能不会拥有属于自己的星星了，就在这时，一颗星星被冲到了亮闪闪、金灿灿的沙滩。</p><p>故事的最后男孩终于摘到了星星，一颗属于他自己的星星。*</p><p>我时常觉得我能遇见吴映洁这个小天使宝贝是我幼师生涯最大的幸运。但我看着那边依偎着的两个孩子，突然觉得可能能遇到吴映洁，并且能因她而改变，对白敬亭的一生来说，都是很幸运的一件事吧。</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p>*故事改编自奥利佛·杰夫斯[英]儿童绘本图书《怎样摘星星》</p><p>饱：我是写完才去搜可以用的儿童绘本的，故事情节这么契合也是没想到👻</p><p>还有两个小解释没有机会在正文里面说，一个是为什么白敬亭说“吵”然后又说没有嫌吴映洁吵，是因为当时是午休，白敬亭想表达的意思是午休的时候不能说话，但是小朋友对用词还不熟悉，所以造成了这样的误会。</p><p>另外一个就是为什么文中的小吴映洁也是从小父母不在身边，但是还可以性格这么好。原因很简单，吴映洁有一只可爱又聪明的边牧大狗狗陪伴她度过了她的幼年时光😉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 白敬亭的周记本</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>学期语文作业要求：</strong><br/>1.每三周写一篇周记，可以写日常生活所发生的事，或者其他感悟均可。<br/>2.题材不限，每篇字数要求300字以上。<br/>3.每周一与学习伙伴交换互查，互写20字以上评语；期末时统一上交语文老师处评分，按比例计入平时成绩。</p><hr/><p>姓名：白敬亭    班级：3年（2）班    学号：8</p><p><strong>第三周周记</strong><br/>开学前三周过完了，才知道原来还要写周记这种东西。果然是能力越大责任越大。</p><p>我叫白敬亭，今年上三年级了，虽然现在8岁，但是10月的时候就9岁了，离10岁也不远了，但还是觉得自己长得好慢。</p><p>这个学期感觉和上个学期差不多，我还是数学课代表，第一天到学校的时候还是帮老师收暑假作业。鬼鬼果然没有写完，鬼鬼就是吴映洁，其实我也不知道她为什么要叫鬼鬼，她自己喜欢，然后让所有人都这么叫她。</p><p>我和她从幼儿园就认识了，可以说是青梅竹马，这个词是魏大勋教我的。所以我就帮她写了一些数学作业，她说为了报答我要请我吃糖，我就跟她说我要吃荔枝味的，她答应了。魏大勋在旁边听到也要，然后鬼鬼不给，说只给我，我挺开心的，毕竟魏大勋什么都没做，不应该得到报答。希望她不要忘记，不然我会生气的。</p><p>学习伙伴吴映洁评语：<br/>好啦知道啦白敬亭你真的很小气耶，我给你带了啦。</p><p><br/><strong>第六周周记</strong><br/>人不可貌相。这个词我终于明白是什么意思了，我们每周都有一节音乐课，这周的音乐课是唱上一周学习的歌《海鸥》，我们在上课之前都不知道老师检查是要一个一个人上去单独唱的，大家都唱的七上八下东倒西歪。但是鬼鬼居然唱的很好听，老师都夸赞她唱的很不错，还让她当了音乐课代表，以后带着我们唱歌，我看她脸都红了。</p><p>说不定鬼鬼以后可以做歌手，我下课的时候跟她提了这个建议，她好像不是很相信自己。鬼鬼我觉得你可以，你如果再去学一下跳舞说不定以后可以像韩国的那些姐姐一样，到时候做大明星。</p><p>如果你当了明星我一定会做你的死忠粉脑残粉的，所以你也不用担心没有粉丝，最少也会有我这一个，我还可以拉魏大勋一起，我们到时候会买很多荧光棒，拼成你的名字给你加油。毕竟我们是好根儿们嘛。</p><p>学习伙伴吴映洁评语：<br/>我本来还挺感动的，但是看到最后你是不是在嘲笑我口音啊，你很坏诶白白。但是说好了，如果我真的当了明星你一定要当我的粉丝。</p><p><br/><strong>第九周周记</strong><br/>这周刚刚期中考完，还以为期中考完就不用写周记了，原来还要写啊。</p><p>这次期中考考了语文数学和英语，我觉得我考的应该还可以，都会做。今天听魏大勋和我说，古诗填空，飞流直下三千尺，下一句他写的，一行白鹭上青天。我总觉得好像哪里不对，但是又说不上来，也不记得自己写的是什么了。希望我写对了吧。</p><p>考完试用零花钱买了一卷大大泡泡糖，我自己喜欢西瓜味的，但是我记得吴映洁喜欢草莓味的，很不幸运我的零花钱不够买两种味道。所以最后我买了草莓味的，放学的时候想找吴映洁一起回家，但是她已经不在教室里了，可能已经先走了吧。</p><p>我现在坐在我的书桌前面，面对一整盒草莓味的大大泡泡糖，不知道该怎么办，我也不喜欢这个味道。等到下周再拿给吴映洁吧。</p><p>学习伙伴吴映洁评语：<br/>白白有你真好！你怎么知道我最喜欢草莓味！</p><p><br/><strong>第十二周周记</strong><br/>我要解释一下，我这周五的时候问鬼鬼周末可不可以去她家玩，不是因为我想找她玩，有别的原因。这周的语文课语文老师讲到了小动物的故事，我想起来鬼鬼家里有一只大狗，叫什么牧羊犬，我忘记全称了。然后我就问她，可不可以周末去她家玩，她以为我是想周末去找她玩，其实是想去看看狗。</p><p>我有拜托家里阿姨给狗狗买零食和小礼物，希望他喜欢我。其实也不是不想找她玩，但是主要还是想和她们家的狗狗认识一下，希望她不要自作多情。</p><p>我之前在书里面看到，狗狗是人类最好的朋友，也很聪明，我到时候一定要试试教狗狗做数学题，说不定到时候可以让狗狗在周末的时候辅导吴映洁做周末作业，这样她就不用担心作业不会做了。</p><p>如果万一，我是说万一，狗狗也实在不会做，来问我也是可以的。</p><p>学习伙伴吴映洁评语：<br/>知道你是想来看狗狗不是来找我玩的了，要不要说这么多次啊，搞得我都不想让你来了。</p><p><strong>第十五周周记</strong><br/>我终于知道飞轮海是谁了，这一周所有人，男生女生，都在说他们。而且那个吴映洁，整天都在那里唱“微笑再美再甜不是你的都不特别，眼泪再苦再咸有你安慰又是晴天”烦得很，所以我就问她在唱什么，她告诉我是飞轮海和Hebe的歌《只对你有感觉》。吴映洁和我说我才知道的，飞轮海是一个四个哥哥组成的组合，他们还有出演一个偶像剧叫《终极一班》。</p><p>吴映洁说他们长得又帅，唱歌还好听，这我就不服了，这世上我是第一帅好吗，看在魏大勋和我是朋友的份上，暂时可以让他排第二。可是我问吴映洁我和飞轮海谁比较帅的时候她居然说炎亚纶看下第一帅，这我就很生气了，还是不是好朋友，怎么可以跟我说谎。</p><p>所以我两天都没有理吴映洁，等她什么时候说我比较帅的时候再原谅她。</p><p>学习伙伴吴映洁评语：<br/>我是不会妥协的，炎亚纶就是最帅的！</p><p><strong>第十八周周记</strong><br/>最后吴映洁还是说我最帅了，我就知道哼。</p><p>我今天心情特别好，因为我今天期末考试考完了，而且这也是这个学期最后一篇周记了。真的不懂为什么要写周记，但是！老师的安排一定有老师的道理！一定是对我们的学习有帮助的事！没错就是这样。</p><p>刚刚和吴映洁魏大勋撒贝宁何炅张伟，几个朋友我们一起去KTV了，是魏大勋妈妈带我们去玩的，把我们放在那边然后他妈妈就走了。他妈妈真开明真好啊。</p><p>但是我也是今天才知道原来打开唱歌都很好听，所以以后大家都会做歌手吗。那好像也蛮好的，我这么帅，我以后肯定可以做演员，等我当了演员，我就就找他们帮我的电影和电视剧唱主题曲，第一首就给吴映洁唱吧，这么一想好像还蛮好的。</p><p>有这么一帮从小一起长大的朋友，我觉得我还挺幸运的。</p><p>学习伙伴吴映洁评语：<br/>你说的，第一首歌一定要给我唱哦。下个学习我们还要做好朋友哦。</p><p><strong>后记：</strong><br/>3年（2）班班主任兼语文老师包老师，结束了一个学期教学，抱着一摞周记本回到了家里。作为一个刚当上老师的菜鸟选手，包老师很庆幸这一个学期平安度过，最后要处理的就是她作为试验布置下去的周记作业了。</p><p>本身布置下去的时候没有提过多的硬性要求，因为本来就是作为一个辅助练习文字运用的作业，而且这种作业还在“试用期”，包老师现在的心情很放松，随手拿起了一本翻了起来。</p><p>这本周记本的主人叫白敬亭，包老师有印象，是一个聪颖的小屁孩，那么就让我来看看这个小孩写了些什么吧。</p><p>随着周记本一页页翻过，包老师的表情愈发趋近表情包“地铁老爷爷看手机”。最后包老师合上了这一本周记本。沉吟了一会，掏出手机，打开知乎，创建了一条“班里的学生将周记写成了打情骂俏是一种什么样的体验”。</p><p>包老师心想，这个周记作业绝对不能通过试用期啊。</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p>饱：因为设定是小学生，所以文字尽可能的贴近小学生的文笔，还加入了一些口是心非的臭屁成分，也有刻意乱用成语。</p><p>小学篇真的很难写，初高中应该会好写很多，但是这篇写的很卡，有点自我怀疑，不知道还要不要继续写后续🙁</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 吴映洁的备忘录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>手机备忘录01</strong><br/>
时间：初一上开学前一天<br/>
太开心了！在我的努力下终于得到了你！我的小手机！虽然是妈妈淘汰下来的旧手机，还是按键的直板手机。但是总比没有好！</p><p>先给你起个名字吧，看你是黑色的，就叫小黑好啦（绝对不是敷衍）。</p><p>这个键盘好难打哦。</p><p>小黑小黑，从明天开始我就是初中生了！白天上课的时候不能带着你，把你藏在宿舍，我晚上会回来找你的哦嘻嘻。</p><p>听说初中还要学历史地理生物什么的，不知道会不会很难。也不知道新同学还不好相处，虽然我和白敬亭魏大勋大张伟他们从小一起长大，都快看腻了，但是如果跟我说一会真的不在一个班读书，我好像还有点接小伤心。</p><p>之前听妈妈说我们几个还在同一所学校（毕竟我们住的近分配在同一个学校也很正常），但是不知道还会不会在同一个班。</p><p>我妈催我睡觉了！我明天还要早起！关机了，明天你要准时叫我起床哦小黑，我明早还要和白敬亭一起走去学校（没想到开学第一天第一个见到的人还是他，住的近就是这样，命啊）。</p><p>晚安。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录02</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第一周 星期一<br/>
今天终于结束了，早上先在门口的大白板上面找自己的名字，我和白敬亭在2班，魏大勋撒贝宁和何炅在3班，张伟一个人在4班，他好惨，都没有人和他一起的。</p><p>然后我们就去各个班报道了，一开始先随便坐，人齐了之后老师就把我们带到教室门外，男生一队女生一队从矮到高排队。两个两个进去坐，所以我们每个女生的正前、正后、正左、正右都是男生，男生也是，四面女生。</p><p>白敬亭刚好坐我前面，我之前还和他开玩笑说他比我矮，他好像就生气了，说让我等着，他最后肯定会长得比我高。怎么？现在就叛逆期了嘛，这么容易生气，真的是，小气鬼，我就开个玩笑而已。</p><p>我们领了好多好多课本，好新，初中的课本和小学的不太一样，小学的是小一点的，初中的书就变大了。我在每一本书第一页都写了上了自己的名字，写的我手都断了。</p><p>还有还有，我认识了新的朋友，我的同桌叫潘粤明，他不是很爱说话，但是感觉也不是个坏人，后桌叫乔振宇，他的同桌叫王鸥。前桌刚刚说啦是白敬亭，他的同桌叫杨蓉。</p><p>我和杨蓉还是一个宿舍的舍友，鸥鸥是隔壁宿舍的。我们三个中午一起吃饭啦，不得不说，我们的饭堂，真的不好吃！！！呜呜呜我想回家。不过还好有小卖部，小卖部有好多零食，但是饭卡一天只能在小卖部最多刷38块，干嘛啦怕我们偷吃零食吗（虽然就是会偷吃零食）。</p><p>今天上了语文数学英语，还上了体育地理和历史。说出来你可能不信，我最怕的居然是体育的王老师，她虽然很漂亮，但是长得好高，又超凶。听说我们中考的时候要考体育，所以以后的每一节体育课都会很累，还好还好，一周只有两节体育课。</p><p>我们还有很有趣的课，叫综合实践，每周有两节，明天开始就会拿各种课给我们选，听说有好多，篮球、网球，还有什么园林花卉栽培，天文，影视鉴赏。好期待！</p><p>现在已经晚上十点多了，都熄灯了，我也要快睡了，不然等下被宿管老师抓到玩手机就要被没收了。</p><p>晚安啦。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录03</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第一周 星期二<br/>
我来了我来了，我太开心了，本来是今天下午班会课的时候大家选综合实践课的，但是上午的时候我们上课音乐课，我们每个人都唱了一下，然后音乐老师就把我和其他几个同学留下来了问我们愿不愿意加入去学校的合唱团，我立刻就答应了，太好了。</p><p>但是就是综合实践课必须选合唱团这个课了，因为要大家一起练习。不过也没关系！我本来就喜欢唱歌呀。</p><p>我记得小学的时候白敬亭还说我可以做歌手，难道他说的是对的？难道我真的可以当歌手？</p><p>说到白敬亭，他好像也交了不少新朋友。虽然也很替他开心，但是就觉得好像我们不像小时候那么亲密了。也是啦大家都初中了，男女授受不亲哈哈哈。</p><p>但是我们周末还是会一起回家，毕竟我们两家住的地方近。</p><p>睡啦，拜拜。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录04</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第一周 星期五<br/>
回家了。</p><p>本来想每天都写日记的，但是！作业为什么那么多！我每次自习课写到手都断掉，回到宿舍完全不想再按手机按键了耶！（不是找借口，真的不是哦）。</p><p>总之这一周算是平安度过了。</p><p>但是！周末也有好多作业😭</p><p>要写完作业星期六星期天才可以出去玩，小黑我先去写作业了886。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录05</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第一周 星期天<br/>
结果周末作业最后还是拖到今天的晚修赶完的，累了。</p><p>但是吴映洁你可以的，你要做学霸，加油！</p><p><strong>手机备忘录06</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第二周 星期二<br/>
我才知道！原来大课间一三五是做操，二四要绕学校跑一圈！</p><p>听老师说绕一圈有800米，真的好远，跑完我就想趴在桌子上不动了。</p><p>明天还有数学课，初中的数学好像难了一些，感觉每天都很不想上数学课。白敬亭数学好像一直都很好，我今天还看到他那一本全是数字的小书在上面写写画画的，我问他是什么他说是数独，然后还跟我讲了规则，拿尺子比着撕了一页让我试试，结果我完全搞不明白。</p><p>以后数学题要是不会做还是问他好了。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录07</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第十周 星期一<br/>
这周是期中考周，从明天开始就要天天都考试考到周五。我们年纪有700人，不知道我这次可以排多少名。</p><p>好紧张，先睡了，明天早上考语文。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录08</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第十一周 星期一<br/>
这两天都是各科老师讲评试卷，对了一下答案，应该还好，应该不会考的太差，应该。</p><p>讲评课都好无聊哦，都不知道和小黑说些什么，晚安吧。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录09</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第十二周 星期一<br/>
成绩出来了！小黑你知道我们班第一名是谁吗，居然是白敬亭。而且他也是全级第一。原来他成绩这么好？？？突然觉得有些挫败。</p><p>我周围坐的也都是些学霸，杨蓉班级第7，鸥鸥班级第5，乔振宇第11，最令我没想到的是我的同桌潘粤明，他居然是班级第2，总分和白敬亭就差3分。同桌还是比较方便，以后我要是有不会的题就问他。</p><p>我就差一些了，班级17，不过也算中等偏上，我觉得还可以接受！我周围那么多学霸，我肯定也可以沾染学霸的气息，耳濡目染，近朱者赤！（我在说些什么）</p><p>总之期中考结束！快乐的日子又开始了！</p><p><strong>手机备忘录10</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第十三周 星期三<br/>
今天我发现了一件很奇怪的事，自从我知道我的同桌潘潘学习很好之后，我就经常问他问题，不得不说他真的是一个很好的老师，有时候我都会觉得我问的问题很基础，他都会很耐心的教我。</p><p>但是很奇怪的就是，经常自习课我问着问着问题，一抬头就会看见白敬亭回头盯着我看，看得我发毛。我还偷偷写了纸条给他：</p><p>我：你怎么老是回头，是不是我们讲题太大声吵到你了，要不我们去走廊讲题<br/>
白：不是，不用去走廊<br/>
我：那你干嘛老是回头看我啦<br/>
白：不要自作多情好吗我是看教室后面的钟，谁看你啊，自恋</p><p>切，看到他这个语气我就完全不想回了，明明每次我抬头都看到他直勾勾的看着我们啊！还说不是，又不知道哪里惹到他了，火气这么大哦。本姑娘是这么好欺负的吗！这周都不和他说话了，哼。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录11</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第十三周 星期三<br/>
我发现白敬亭真的很别扭哦这个人，肯定是我两天没理他他知道我生气了，但是又不知道怎么和我和好，所以居然买了大大泡泡糖给我，还是草莓味的。这种规格都停产了，难道是他之前在家里囤了很多？</p><p>重点是，我都初中啦，谁还像小学的时候喜欢吃泡泡糖哦，然后我和他说我现在喜欢吃薯片，尤其是番茄味的，他说他家里有诶，他家里居然有，而且还说周末可以去他家吃，真好！</p><p><strong>手机备忘录12</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第十四周 星期六<br/>
今天我摔伤了，哭泣。全都怪白敬亭！</p><p>事情是这样的，今天我们出去玩，有好多人，有白敬亭、我、鸥鸥、蓉蓉、魏大勋、大张伟我们六个人，一起去公园踩单车了。</p><p>真的好奇怪，难道有的人一出生就是会踩单车的吗，这么多人只有我和鸥鸥是不会骑单车的，但是鸥鸥很快就学会了，然后他们就到处骑着去玩了，都不留下来教我。</p><p>后来还是白敬亭回来教我了，可是教我就教我吧，为什么一直要说我笨，我体育还是蛮好的就是踩在单车上，有一点怕摔倒而已！</p><p>后来他就说他在后面给我扶着，让我在前面骑，这个骗子，说好不放手的，结果突然放手，我当然就摔了，小腿侧面磨破了好大一块皮，手掌也磨破了，只好送我回家。但是提前回来了我爸妈也不在家，就只好先去白敬亭家等。</p><p>他拿了一瓶冒泡的水和棉签，蘸了擦在我腿上，痛死我了！那些药水都在我的伤口上冒泡，我看着它冒泡又不敢碰，又疼，只好疯狂捶打白敬亭。</p><p>说来也奇怪，我记得小学的时候我打他他还会还手呢，怎么今天一直都默默不吭声，我都不好意思再继续打他了，搞的好像是我欺负他一样，明明是他弄到我摔伤的。</p><p>对了对了，我怀疑在我学车的时候，魏大勋和蓉蓉发生了什么，我刚刚收到魏大勋的短信，问我可不可以给蓉蓉的QQ号给他。他是不是喜欢蓉蓉啊？他们不会谈恋爱吧？</p><p>其实我发现我周围好多人谈恋爱诶，比如我们班的夏晴天，她是我们班的班花，开学到现在已经换了3个男朋友了。</p><p>上周鸥鸥还问我有没有喜欢的人，我说没有，她就说我骗她，肯定有。可是我就是真的没有啊，周围这些男生好像就那样啊，长得还没白敬亭好看，成绩很多都还没我好，也没有擅长的才艺，并不会让人觉得特别帅气，根本就没有让我心动的嘛。要是让我喜欢他们，还不如让我喜欢白敬亭咧。</p><p>当然我肯定没有喜欢白敬亭啦，我们认识这么久，一起长大，他在我眼里就是个弟弟（没有骂他的意思）而已啦。</p><p>话说回来，如果魏大勋真的和蓉蓉在一起，啊我也不知道好不好，我也管不到，我先问问蓉蓉愿不愿意给QQ号给大勋吧。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录13</strong><br/>
时间：初一上第十九周 星期五<br/>
期末考也考完了，下周再去两天讲评试卷就放假了，初一上学期过得可真快！不知道我这次考得怎么样，妈妈说什么时候考到年级前200就给我换手机，我也很想换啦，这个破手机真的按键按到手很痛诶，对不起哦小黑，用你写日记还嫌你破。</p><p>我可喜欢寒假了，因为寒假可以过年，可以吃好吃的，可以收红包！</p><p>寒假！快来吧！</p><p><strong>手机备忘录14</strong><br/>
时间：初一下第一周 星期五<br/>
哎呀寒假忙着玩，也没怎么写日记，开学第一周又摸底考，所以就拖到现在。</p><p>小黑我们又见面了，不过很快就要把你藏起来啦！因为我在摸底考考进前200了哦，158！厉害吧，差一点都可以进前150了呢。妈妈明天就会带我去挑手机了，这很有可能是我最后一次在这里写日记了。虽然我还是爱你的，但是我还是很期待我的新手机哈哈哈。</p><p><strong>手机备忘录15</strong><br/>
时间：初一下第二周 星期一<br/>
上周看的手机喜欢的颜色没货了，这周末才能拿到，所以这才是最后一篇。</p><p>今天发生了很尴尬的事，那就是我人生中第一次来姨妈了。我应该算是比较晚熟，我的舍友们都已经有来过了，所以我知道姨妈这件事，但是当时真的猝不及防。</p><p>这个学期我们重新排位置了，白敬亭真的如他所说，长高了很多，现在变成他坐在我身后。说起来还觉得很害羞，我来姨妈还是他最先发现的。</p><p>早上数学课结束，我站起来准备去打水，白敬亭突然拉住我，然后又不说话，我问他怎么了，他看起来好像有点犹豫，回想一下他当然犹豫啊啊啊啊这种事情他肯定也会害羞。然后他拿过他自己的外套，让我绑在腰上，我还是一头雾水，然后他去和鸥鸥说了些什么，鸥鸥过来了指凳子上的血迹给我看我才知道。</p><p>然后鸥鸥就带我去厕所换姨妈巾了。回来的时候，发现凳子上的血迹已经没有了，我看到白敬亭桌上有一团纸巾，是他帮我擦掉的吗。我没敢问。</p><p>就今天，我好像突然觉得白敬亭和我小时候认识的那个他不太一样了，不是那种体型身材上的不一样，就是感觉不一样了。以前我总觉得自己是姐姐，想着照顾他，而这次被他照顾，让我突然觉得很不适应。</p><p>他会不会喜欢我啊。</p><p>哎肯定不会啦，我们一起长大什么糗事都互相知道，他不会喜欢我的吧。而且，虽然不是很愿意承认哦，他真的很优秀，长得也好看，学习也好，好像还会弹钢琴，喜欢我图什么咧？</p><p>我应该也不会喜欢上他的吧。</p><p>应该。</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p>饱：初中篇结束，我们高中篇再见❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 软丝匿名树洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>@软丝官方树洞v：</strong><br/>很高兴和大家见面。如果有什么想要偷偷表达的都可以私信我们，系统会为您生成单独的匿名软丝账号用来记录您的树洞哦。大家快来试试吧！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>test123</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>居然真的可以，牛b</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>这是什么！好好玩哦！如果搜软丝树洞可以搜到这么多匿名用户！所以我的无聊日常就会被藏在软丝的各种僵尸号里面吗哈哈哈哈。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>为什么要上学😢</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>一个成熟的作业本，应该学会自己写作业。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>怎么又和白敬亭同班。哎呀我说命运啊～</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>哇！大一届的魏晨学长好帅啊！可是他好像已经有女朋友了。而且他和她女朋友好像是约定好一起从初中部考上来的耶。看起来就像会是那种英年早婚的类型。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>啊万恶的期中考。但是我们班主任好神奇，说班里前三可以自由选择同桌，我还从没见过这样的奖励条件。不过期中考之后就是艺术节嗷，全校每个班都会出节目。期待！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>考完惹，不管惹。艺术节我要代表我们班唱歌耶！到时候十佳歌手大赛我也要参加。鬼超红gogogo！但是白敬亭居然会给我伴奏，虽然有知道他从小被逼学钢琴，但是还真没听过他弹。我要快点想想到时候唱什么歌。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>City of Stars好像不错哦。这个电影我好爱，看了两遍，每一遍看到最后都爆哭。就唱这首好了，赶紧和白敬亭说上报节目。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>疯了。学校的钢琴只有音乐教室那一台，所以要配合练习就只有中午去。所以这一周中午都没得睡了吗。不行啊下午有数学课啊😭😭😭</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>明天晚上就要表演了，好紧脏。听说我们的上一个节目是魏学长的吉他弹唱。不知道他会唱什么。期待！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>什么情况，这家伙喜欢学长吗？她不知道学长有女朋友？这么傻的？</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>报告！表演完毕！鸥鸥还在底下帮我录了视频，从视频里面看白敬亭弹琴的样子还挺帅嘛，以前怎么没发现。不过还是魏学长帅！居然吉他弹唱周杰伦的彩虹，也太温柔了吧！</p><p>我们在舞台侧面候场的时候看到魏学长在台上。哇塞简直就吸引全场的目光。就那种明明很帅自己却不自知！羡慕他女朋友喽。</p><p>就是不知道为什在候场的时候白敬亭好像不太开心，都不怎么愿意理我。哎他整天这样，我都搞不懂他在想什么。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>哦原来她知道，她就是花痴。行。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>卧槽卧槽卧槽！我有个可怕的想法。白敬亭不会喜欢我吧。期中考他第一，然后选同桌的时候居然选了我！虽然他解释说我们是青梅竹马要辅导我学习，不然会被我妈追杀。但是！这也太那个了吧，当时换完座位，他和我说是他选择和我做同桌的时候，我感觉我心脏都要跳出来了。</p><p>后来我留意了一下，好像周围蛮多女生喜欢他的，那我不会成为大众公敌了吧！说真的从来没有考虑过他喜欢我的情况，我喜欢他吗，我不知道诶，好像就还好。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>啊好烦，选同桌这个奖励还不如直接打钱。本来想选班花的，但是可能回到宿舍就会立刻被全班男生暗杀吧。还是选吴映洁靠谱点。不是我说，学校不给早恋，又非要安排异性同桌，还让我选。我选个毛线。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>哇哦下周圣诞节，我最爱的节日要来了！要不要给白敬亭准备个圣诞礼物啊，虽然我好像没有那种喜欢他，但是毕竟他（疑似）喜欢我诶。送个匿名的礼物不过分吧。毕竟我们同班那么多年。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>他怎么知道是我送的？？？这么明显吗？？？还好我极力否认，他好像信了。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>吴映洁这个傻子，送个匿名礼物都不会，我去问她还装傻，明明小票都漏在里面了，上面还有支付宝账号手机号的尾号，当我傻吗。行吧这球鞋挂饰还算好看，那我就算是给书包做个标记，勉为其难的挂在书包上吧。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>放假啦啦啦啦啦</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>放假在家好无聊哦，明明有那么多作业要做，但是不想做，然后就还是好无聊哦。大家都各回各家，我想要去鸥鸥蓉蓉的城市找她们我妈又不给，啊？我都高中生了自己坐个高铁去隔壁城市都不行吗。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>无语，为什么我妈相信白敬亭都不相信我，我说和白敬亭一起去找鸥鸥蓉蓉还有大勋，结果我妈就肯了。明明跟我一样大啊，而且严格来说我还比他大几个月咧。不过能出来玩还是好的！鸥鸥蓉蓉我来啦！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>我们五个一起住鸥鸥家，然后明天去泡温泉。放假好快乐。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>尴尬尴尬尴尬尴尬，蓉蓉突然来姨妈了泡不了温泉，然后大勋当然就陪她在陆地上啊。我之前就说大勋是不是喜欢蓉蓉，啧，感觉我们的瓦数也太大了。</p><p>然后泡到一半的时候鸥鸥去厕所，就剩下我和白敬亭两个。我们好久都没说话，这也太尴尬了吧。而且我总觉得他一直在看我，我都有点害羞了。后来他就说泡太久容易晕，让我起来一起走了。</p><p>喜欢我就缩粗来啊，不缩我怎么知道。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>脸红成那样，不会中暑了吧</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>就不该答应蓉蓉玩国王游戏😭太狠了，居然让5号壁咚2号，然后白敬亭是5号我是2号😭小时候有没有这种情况我不记得了，但是在我的印象里我是第一次离白敬亭的脸这么近。</p><p>我肯定脸超红。还好不是我一个人害羞，我看白敬亭的耳尖也红了。呜呜呜太羞涩了吧。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>靠原来她眼睛这么大。眼睛里好像有星星。我死了。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>我好像喜欢上他了</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>我好像喜欢她。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>晚上女生睡衣趴，我跟她们说我好像喜欢上白敬亭了结果她们的反应都是“你才发现吗，我们比你还早看出来”。什么嘛。</p><p>所以我是从什么时候开始喜欢他的呢。我也不知道诶。但是好像有时候在心里偷偷念他的名字，会觉得很开心。所以这就是喜欢咯？突然意识到自己喜欢他，好像有点不知道该怎么面对他了。以前都大大咧咧的，毕竟我们青梅竹马啊，从小都那么熟了。</p><p>真奇怪哦，这么熟了，也会喜欢的吗。还有之前看到一个说法，说竹马比不过天降。可是这么多年都没有天降，或许他就是我的天降，只是来的时间比较早不小心成了青梅竹马？</p><p>我在瞎想什么额。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>我和魏大勋说了，他和我说要主动，然后说他就是主动才和蓉在一起的。艹，我就知道他有对象了，这个叛徒。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>不知道为什么意识到自己喜欢一个人之后，就会觉得他经常出现在眼前。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>他体贴又温柔。可是他对每个人都这么体贴。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>我好想成为他的特别</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>她为什么看起来这么特别，为什么每次我都无意识的靠近她身边，你稍微克制一下不行吗bjt你清醒一点啊！你怕不是没救了。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>好想他，我没救了</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>都快开学了作业还没做多少，我死了。我的作业本怎么还没有成熟！全都怪白敬亭，害我做作业的时候整天分心。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>要不要找个借口去找她，毕竟我们住那么近，这个优势还是要好好利用利用才不亏。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>他来检查我作业写没写完了……虽然很无语，但是见到他也很开心。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>想要开学了</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>怎么还不开学</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>真的，我的眼睛可能离不开他了，完蛋了</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>原来他有喜欢的人。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>心情终于稍微好了一点点，也是，他肯定会喜欢温柔可爱的人啊。那天鼓起勇气发的一条告白的话，结果最后还是没忍住撤回了。</p><p>还好撤回了。当隔壁班女生跟他告白的时候要是我没有听到就好了。不过总是自欺欺人也是不行的，那还是说幸好听到了吧。当时真的很紧张很怕他答应，他拒绝的时候才开心了两秒又瞬间掉进冰窟。<br/>“谢谢你，但是我不能和你在一起。因为我有喜欢的人了。”<br/>“哦是吗，我认识吗，是怎样的人呢？”<br/>“我也不知道你认不认识，是一个温柔又可爱的女孩。”<br/>“唉我就说白同学为什么收到这么多告白却一直没有女朋友，那个女生很幸运哦。”</p><p>我也觉得她很幸运。</p><p>我决定从今天开始，我要努力不喜欢白敬亭了。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>她撤回了啥？</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>哇哦果然情伤是好好学习的第一生产力，班级小测居然进步了10名，棒不愧是我！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>他喜欢的人是谁啊好想知道</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>我去问了大勋，结果他也不告诉我，他果然知道！叛徒！</p><p>他说有一天白敬亭会亲口和我说的，我就是不想从他口中听到才来问你啊，真的是，不懂我干嘛自讨苦吃。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>我讨厌白敬亭</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995:</strong><br/>他为什么喜欢别人</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258:</strong><br/>鬼鬼在生气我的气？还是我想多了？</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>我讨厌白敬亭！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>为什么喜欢别人还要对我这么好</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>今天去秋游了，然后在欧欧和蓉蓉的怂恿下进了鬼屋。早知道就不听他们的了。真的很吓人。中途和她们两个还走散了，结果就遇到了白敬亭。真的很吓人啊导致我总是忍不住钳他的手。其实有脸红心跳，也不知道是被鬼吓得还是因为还在喜欢他。唉吴映洁你怎么这么不争气。</p><p>他还是那么温柔，一直把我的手往臂弯里拉，一边说别害怕别害怕一边轻轻拍我的手。我都决定以后不要喜欢你了，你这样要我怎么办？</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258：</strong><br/>我在鬼屋里会不会太明显了，会不会被发现我喜欢她啊</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>我爱学习，学习使我快乐，白敬亭是什么，从来没听说过哦</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258：</strong><br/>她怎么进步这么快？那我以后岂不是没有借口给她补习了</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258：</strong><br/>我是她同桌兼数学科代，为什么有问题不问我？要千里迢迢去问班长王浩纶？</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>喜报喜报，我们在此恭喜鬼鬼小朋友进入班级前10名！果然学习使我快乐！</p><p>以及，放假了！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>啊？王浩纶喜欢我？大冒险输了？</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>？？？？？居然是真的，他居然是真的喜欢我。今天放假前最后一天，刚刚最后一节课之后他叫我放学之后在教学楼后面等一下他，有话和我说。我这个学期问了他那么多问题，觉得他人不错就想也没想就答应了。没想到就跟我告白了。</p><p>可惜，唉，仔细看看王浩纶也蛮帅的嘛。可是他告白的时候我却想到了白敬亭。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>最后当然是没有答应他啦，因为对他完全没有心动的感觉，他看起来好像很伤心。我现在拒绝了他，那我以后是不是不可以去问他数学问题了啊，我现在想这个问题是不是有点过于冷血了。可是不喜欢就是不喜欢啊，真的很抱歉，也谢谢你喜欢我。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>啊啊啊啊！我疯了。</p><p>就在发完上一条的下一秒我就被拦住了，居然是白敬亭。他抓着我的手，我就甩开了大声问他干嘛。当时是真的有生气，你这个人不喜欢我，为什么要耽误我喜欢别人，我因为你完全没办法喜欢别人！可能他看出来我有生气，表情居然看起来很委屈。然后他问我：“鬼鬼，你讨厌我吗？”</p><p>说实话，我确实有在讨厌，但是没有讨厌他，讨厌的是明明知道他有喜欢的人了还喜欢他的我自己。</p><p>但是我不想和他说谎，我就说了没有。</p><p>“那你为什么躲着我。”</p><p>“没有躲着你。”</p><p>“你有。”</p><p>再次被他这种坚定的语气气到，你很了解我吗，为什么这么肯定。更气的是他每次都猜中了。</p><p>“好！我就是躲着你！因为你自己不注意啊！都高中生了，明明有了喜欢的人就不要再对别的女生那么好，这个道理都不懂吗？都不知道是谁倒了八百辈子霉才被你喜欢！我也是倒了八辈子霉，”然后那个时候我哭了，现在想起来还真是丢脸“我也是倒了八辈子霉才会喜欢你。”然后我就跑了。</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我怎么可以这么不酷！我就应该一脸老娘不care的表情走开啊！！！！！行吧，以后都不要和白敬亭说话就好了，以后都不要见面就行了，太丢脸了太丢脸了我真的啊啊啊啊啊啊。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258：</strong><br/>她怎么这样说自己？意思是自己倒了十六辈子的霉？</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258：</strong><br/>不对！重点不是这个！白敬亭你这个白痴！怎么现在才想到！</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>白敬亭给我打了好多电话，发了好多微信。我死了我看都不敢看，微信卸载然后把手机开飞行了。你放过我吧。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>现在已经凌晨3点了，可是我完全没有睡意。今天发生了好多好多事，导致我现在完全睡不着了。</p><p>我真的想不到我真的想不到！不是，谁能想到啊？！我温柔吗？我可爱吗？我怎么不知道？？？</p><p>总之今天真的是大丢脸，先是在白敬亭面前痛骂自己倒八辈子霉，哦还骂了两次。</p><p>然后电话不接微信不回，我都不知道应该庆幸还是不幸我们住的这么近而且是青梅竹马，总之他直接找到家里来了。爸妈不在家，我看到是他时候还不给他开门，在门后面让他走。他没有听我的话，反而背靠着门口开始自言自语。</p><p>“吴映洁，不知道你为什么会有这种误会，误会我有喜欢的人。不对准确来说我确实有喜欢的人，不过你知道这个人是谁吗？”</p><p>虽然我当时心里一直在骂他心里一直在说我不想知道，但是还是一直蹲在门口听着。他没等到我的回答，继续说：“你傻不傻呀，骂自己倒十六辈子霉。”</p><p>我听懂了，但是我不敢信，还是没说话。</p><p>“唉，我不该说这么隐晦，你可能听不懂，我说直白一点。”</p><p>“我喜欢的人是你啊。”</p><p>我忍不住把门打开了，一开门眼泪又忍不住流了下来。“我听懂了！你不要隐晦的骂我笨！”</p><p>然后我就被他抱在怀里了。啊！现在想起来都觉得好羞耻，我一边哭一边锤他的肩膀，但是他只是轻轻摸摸我的头，什么都没说。后来等我稍微平静了一点就帮我拿出鞋换上，还温柔的帮我绑上鞋带带我出了门。</p><p>他就这么牵着还在抽鼻子的我下了楼，开始在小区里散步，我还是忍不住问他：“你刚刚是骗我的吗，你真的喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“你不信？”他回头看我，眼睛里映着月亮。接下来就是他一直在说了。</p><p>“我可能喜欢你挺久了，我也不知道是什么时候开始的。是我意识到的太晚了吧，当时寒假才意识到，因为我突然意识到我很喜欢你的眼睛。我很喜欢看着你的眼睛，尤其是在阳光下的时候从侧面看像是晶莹剔透的宝石。等我意识到的时候，早就无法自拔了。</p><p>但我从来没有写想过你会喜欢我，不是都说什么竹马比不过天降。你之前不是总是去找王浩纶，我都已经做好单恋直到你从我的生活中消失的准备了。所以当你说被我喜欢很倒霉的时候，我的第一反应是你干嘛诅咒自己，你后来说喜欢我，我完全没有意识到发生了什么。可能真的是传说中的色令智昏吧。</p><p>你知道我对你最早的记忆是什么吗，是幼儿园的时候，你不会忘记了吧，我的初吻是被你抢走的。”</p><p>“你不要胡说我怎么不记得！”我真的不记得。</p><p>“啊！你这个负心汉。”没想到白敬亭也会说这样的话。</p><p>结果下一秒他的脸突然靠近，紧接着嘴唇一阵温热。他亲我了他亲我了他亲我了。幸好天黑，不然我肯定就是太阳底下一颗熟透的西红柿。我觉得他好像吃糖了，亲的时甜甜的。</p><p>不行了不能再想了太害羞了。</p><p>他说：“既然你忘了，那就补一个你不会忘的。”</p><p>然后就跑了......然后！就！跑了！剩我一个人在风中凌乱。</p><p>但是回去之后手机收到他的微信，约我明天一起去图书馆写作业。说实话，我还从来没这么想写作业过，只希望明天快点到然后可以和他去图书馆写作业。</p><p>啊怎么这么晚了，明天还要早点去占位，不行了我睡了。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289995：</strong><br/>睡不着！我好开心啊啊啊啊啊啊！我是什么拯救过地球的天使！啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>不行不能想了，我一定要睡了。</p><p>@<strong>软丝树洞289258：</strong><br/>其实幼儿园的时候你亲的是额头，还好你不记得，不然岂不就露馅了。</p><p>其实就是实在忍不住想要亲你。你太可爱了。然后太害羞就跑走了，希望你不要生气。</p><p>睡不着，好想你，虽然刚刚才见过。</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p>饱：<br/>解释一下这个设定吧。整体顺序是按时间发生顺序，只写两个账号的内容因为这两个分别是白和鬼私信后产生的账号。</p><p><br/>除了这两个账号之外还会有成千上万个自动生成的匿名账号，所以带真名也不怕。在文中他们两个是不知道对方在树洞发了什么的，是两条平行线，有点像分镜吧。但是两个人发的内容可以凑成完整的故事。</p><p><br/>以前微博官方树洞就是这样的模式，但是后来好像就改了，可能真的怕生成太多僵尸号哈哈哈哈哈哈。<br/>下一篇见。掐指一算好像快完结了哦？应该再有2-3篇就完结。喜大普奔🥳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 白鬼恋爱日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>01 第一篇</strong><br/>白：<br/>在吴映洁小朋友的胁迫邀请下，我来完成这本共享日记本的第一篇。虽然心里会觉得两个人一起共用一个日记本来记录恋爱的日常好像有点繁琐，但是我很愿意陪吴映洁小朋友完成这个仪式感。也是想借此机会想和她说一说我的心声。<br/>我以前以为我们从小一起长大，我肯定是很了解你的，但是我最近才发现我之前所知道的那些仅仅是很小很小的一部分你。有时候会表现在一些小事上面，比如给你买错薯片的口味，或者不知道你喜欢喝几分甜的奶茶。有的时候却会惹你生气却想不到你在生气什么。</p><p>最近一段时间我像是在不断地重新认识你，这个过程新奇又有趣。或许在很久很久之后的未来的某一天，我真的会变得非常了解你？如果真的有这一天或许我还希望那一天晚一些到来,因为不断了解你的这个过程实在是太有意思，让我不想这么快就到尽头。</p><p>最后，你要原谅我的词穷，我就只会说很高兴认识你，很高兴喜欢你，还有很高兴能和你在一起。</p><p><strong>02 阴晴雨雪</strong><br/><strong>——阴——</strong><br/>鬼：<br/>3月的阴天有些难熬，回南天带来的水汽和飞虫让整个天地之间都变得让人心情非常不好！<br/>当你问我为什么心情不好的时候，我总觉得自己说不出因为今天是阴天这么孩子气的话，所以没有回答。但是后面看到你好像很担忧，这让我觉得有些愧疚。明明现在是高三这么关键的时间点，却还让你为我的情绪这样的小事分心，这真的不是我的本意。</p><p>如果非要说我情绪上的低气压有什么原因。可能还是有焦虑成分吧。在我自己的努力下我的成绩也有在进步，可是和想要达到的目标还是差的不止一星半点。还有不到100天了，我当然会一直一直努力到最后，但是还是不免有时候会想，如果我没有和你考到同一所大学会怎么样。</p><p><strong>——晴——</strong><br/>白：<br/>我不知道你是不是到成绩出来的这一刻才相信自己真的做到了，但在我这里，我一直都是相信你可以做到的。现在你是不是确认了我之前对你的鼓励不是因为想要安慰你，而是因为我真的对你深信不疑了呢？</p><p>但更让我感慨的是我们今天填报的志愿。在我表达了我想去M市师范大学之后，你没有因为我的选择而改变你最初的决定。</p><p>根据我们的成绩基本上都是可以被录取的，虽然M市外国语大学和M市师范大学并没有很远，但是这几乎算是我们这么多年以来第一次不在同一个班里面学习，不能天天相见，想必这对我们来说也会是一个全新的体验。</p><p>我最想说的其实是，看到你可以将对自己未来的考虑排在考虑我的选择之前，我真的非常欣慰。虽然以前我也说过，你在做什么事的时候可以不要过多的考虑我，而是多考虑考虑你自己。现在看到你真的把我的话听进去了，真心的为你的改变而感到开心。</p><p>从始至终，我都是希望你可以把自己永远放在人生的第一位，我希望你可以为自己而活，你可以成为任何你想成为的样子。</p><p>最后再次祝贺你，我听到你的成绩的时候心里的喜悦可一点也不比你少。恭喜你考出了理想的成绩。</p><p><strong>——雨——</strong><br/>鬼：<br/>刚刚雨真的好大！打伞都没什么用，我回到宿舍的时候还是全身湿透了。但是现在已经洗好澡换好衣服啦，不用担心！</p><p>今天是日记本交接的日子。不得不说我真的觉得自己是个天才，居然能想出共享日记本这个方法，要不是这个日记本，我真的不知道什么时候才能见到你。</p><p>当然不是怪你的意思啦，真的不是的。我自己也很忙呀，所以我们相见的时候你也不用总是一副愧疚的表情嘛，看得我都心酸酸的。今天我们不还一起去看电影了吗，很开心~</p><p>现在我的舍友们都上床去了，只剩我一个人还在桌子前。世界因为雨的缘故真的变得好安静，只能听得到窗外哗啦啦下雨的声音。其实如果可以不出门，我还真的挺喜欢下雨天，不像阴天那样死气沉沉，也不不像大晴天那么热烈。</p><p>这个时候我就可以在雨声中做一些需要静下心来才能做的事，比如说写作业，或者是看书，还有想你。</p><p>其实也不是静下心才会想你，只是静下心的时候别的事情好像突然从脑海中退了场，只剩下你。<br/>尤其是在这样的下雨天，会特别想你。</p><p><strong>——雪——</strong><br/>白：<br/>现在是我们一起旅游的第一个夜晚，趁你现在在浴室洗澡，我在外面偷偷地写日记。</p><p>虽然我是一个北方人，但是从小就在南方长大的我见到雪的时候也和你一样激动，我只是克制住了自己的表情，并不是你想的那样“不开心”。</p><p>但是打雪仗的时候确实是有些不情愿啦，怕你感冒。可我很久之前也说过，我在乎你的情绪，这对我来说这并不是小事。但更多的还是那句俗话驱使，“来都来了”，既然来都来了，那就打个雪仗吧！</p><p>所以接下来的每一天，也要抱着“来都来了”的心态，尽可能的做每一个尝试。希望我们都可以玩的开心。</p><p>最后多说一句。雪景很美，你也是。</p><p><strong>03 春夏秋冬</strong><br/><strong>——春——</strong><br/>鬼：<br/>刚去外面买日用品回来，回来的路上看着路边的樱花开的正盛，真是不由得感叹人的一生轨迹还真是难以预料，让我总觉得有些不可思议。</p><p>先是没想到最后读师范的你最后拿到的是芒果集团管培生的offer，而读日语的我反而去了芒果教育做小语种老师。更没有想到的是我居然在毕业工作一年后兜兜转转又跑到日本读书了。</p><p>之前带过来的本子用完了，只好自己去买了一本新的，这本真的好可爱，是樱花季出的限定版，你看这个纸张隐隐约约有樱花外形的水印，右下角还有小樱花的图案。</p><p>真的好可爱，我看到的第一眼就买回来了，然而现在这本里面就只有我的笔迹了，还真有些不习惯。不知道会不会等这一本又写完了还没能交到你手上呢？</p><p>明明当时你也很清楚我出国读书就意味着漫长日夜的孤身一人，但是你还是一直都支持我的每一个选择。我想你。我爱你。</p><p>希望我们可以早日再次相见！</p><p><strong>——夏——</strong><br/>白：<br/>上班的日子似乎比想象中要有趣一些，但是上班的路上就没有那么有趣了。像是被抽了真空班拥挤的地铁总是让人窒息，但真正让我感到想要呕吐的是今天还看到了的人。</p><p>早上上车后车上十分拥挤，所以大家站稳之后都尽量保持不动，然而我注意到我右手边有一个女孩，一直微微地迈着小碎步挪动，表情有些不安和惶恐。</p><p>是了，她身后趁着拥挤的车厢伸出邪恶的手。</p><p>如果真的不做点什么我怀疑我真的会吐出来。“大叔，你这是要挤哪儿去？”</p><p>可能是看我面色不善，那人停止了对女孩的挤压。还没到下一站，他们都在我的余光里。不知道为什么我就想到了你。在我看不到的地方是不是也有这样看似衣冠楚楚的人，对你不怀好意。<br/>希望成年人可以好好地教育自己的儿子，尊重他人尊重自己，不要抱有不道德德信，而不是教育自己的女儿不要穿着暴露，教育她们做温柔贤惠的人。好像你不和我交替写日记，我就会经常思维发散，自己都不知道写到哪去了。</p><p>你最近过的好吗？你总是报喜不报忧，这让我觉得都快变成老母亲，对你牵肠挂肚。</p><p>想你。爱你。</p><p><strong>——秋——</strong><br/>鬼：<br/>今天下班的时候落叶掉在了我的头上，抬头看才发现原来已经是秋天了啊。</p><p>不知道为什么我们的恋爱日记本越来越日常，对方之外的内容占比越来越多。就像是给一个老朋友写信一样，事无巨细地讲着来不及分享的日常。</p><p>相比起刚开始恋爱的时候，我感觉我们现在真的很平淡。不是说平淡不好的意思，相反，这是我喜欢的感觉。我想到我最近一直在单曲循环的一首歌里面的歌词。</p><p>“是否无论多炙热的爱，都将变得平淡”</p><p>在我看来平淡也分很多种，就像有时候我平淡的想你，想要你在我身边，不是为了和你一起完成什么事，只是你在我周围的就会让我很安心。</p><p>就像现在，桌上摊着新买的本子，手边的钢笔刚刚灌满了黑色的墨水，烤箱里正在烘烤着散发着浓郁香味的苹果派，而我在等你下班。</p><p><strong>——冬——</strong><br/>白：<br/>如果我现在说我知道你肯定会答应我，你会不会有点生气？但是说真的，我是直到有十足的把握你会答应我的求婚才做的准备。在其他方面都十分自信的我，却不敢说了解你的全部。</p><p>当你答应我的时候我可以说是松了一口气，我想把你作为我一生的课题，而我要谢谢你给了我这个机会，同时还预留了足够的时间，让我终于有一生的时间慢慢了解你。</p><p>不要觉得我说的有些夸张，我们认识将近三十年，在一起也快七年，我还是会时不时为对你的突然发现而惊奇不已。比如刚刚你流出的泪水，这些年也试过几次在你哭泣的时候陪伴在你身边，可刚刚给我的感受和之前每一次都不一样。<br/>那样的泪水让我觉得拥抱你是当下我最想做也是最应该做的事。</p><p>一生说短不短，但是说长也不算太长，但一想到未来都有你，我还是会忍不住笑出声。</p><p>不写了，你洗完澡了。我现在立刻就要来拥抱你，你等好。</p><p><strong>04 佳节</strong><br/><strong>——中秋——</strong><br/>鬼：<br/>真是好笑，我本来以为这个家里我是最幼稚的，没想到最幼稚的还是你啊白敬亭！一把年纪了整天做一些小屁孩才做的事。比恬恬还要幼稚！<br/>先是趁恬恬睡着了之后拉着我跑去放孔明灯就算了，还偷偷摸摸给我塞月饼，吓我一跳。亏你还记得我以前最喜欢的是奶黄流心的月饼哦，而且看起来还是今年限量的复刻版。味道和大学的时候我们吃的真的一模一样。</p><p>不知道是不是因为我们带了个头的缘故，在天台放飞了一盏孔明灯之后，陆陆续续有不同颜色的孔明灯从别的楼栋飘出来。场面安静又温馨，不过我还是不得不吐槽一下以前的自己，这个月饼也太甜了吧！以前的我喜欢吃这么甜吗！不可思议。</p><p>今天真的是全面复古，就像我现在居然在写我们的恋爱日志。已经差不多一年没有写了吧，毕竟有了恬恬之后生活压力大了起来，我们都变得很忙。刚刚打开储物柜的时候，不看不知道，原来我们已经有这么厚厚一沓写完了的本子了。<br/>诶白敬亭！你是不是欺负我现在怕吵醒恬恬不敢大声说话！我还可以写字的！你手老实点！</p><p>行，好好和你说写你不听是吧，你等我盖个笔盖就把你按在床上摩擦。</p><p><strong>——圣诞——</strong><br/>白：<br/>夫人早上好，今天是圣诞节，但是我真的很紧张，因为你马上就要进产房了。我当然很想一直在你身边陪伴你度过整个生产的时间，但是我也很理解你把我赶出来的心情，毕竟我上一次也是被你赶出来的，被赶的次数多了应该就会习惯了。</p><p>抱歉，我这人就是有这样的坏毛病，一紧张就胡思乱想胡言乱语。</p><p>但是没办法，我太担心太紧张了，脑子里一团浆糊。我们说好第一个小孩你取名字，第二个小孩的名字我来取，虽然我想过很多很多个名字，可到了现在这一刻却觉得之前想出来的名字都不够好。</p><p>现在想想你可真会取名，白思恬。那我也把你的名字藏在小孩的名字里吧，这算是抄袭吗，可是我真的实在想不出别的了！</p><p>我太紧张了。都这么大个人了，哎。只要是你的事都是我的大事，更何况生孩子！想一想都觉得疼！如果可以的话让我帮你生吧。我又开始胡言乱语了。</p><p><br/>希望一切都顺利啊！</p><p><br/><strong>——新年——</strong><br/>鬼：<br/>给父母打完电话突然就闲了下来，心血来潮就让白先生开车带一家人一起去了花市。这么多年过去了，一来到花市却又感觉好像时间被定格在了广场内，像是回到了过去。</p><p>所以为什么过了这么多年大家都还是孜孜不倦地热衷于买蝴蝶兰、富贵竹和风信子呢？</p><p>对于这些花花草草，家里的小男孩们看起来是真的没兴趣，但是来到买各式风车和面具的档口前就迈不开步子了。我说白敬亭，还有白熠久你们两个啊，到底什么时候才能长大呢？</p><p>既然写到这，就让我来夸一夸我们起名小能手白先生。我可太喜欢我们两个起的这两个名字了。不过很大可能是因为我很爱我的两个小孩，所以爱屋及乌他们相关的一切我都喜欢。</p><p>想一想再过一年他们就都要读大学去了，时间真是快啊。</p><p>最后给两个比我都高的小朋友买了两盆风信子，寓意点燃生命之火，纵享丰富人生。</p><p>突然想到，我和白先生就是在这个时候恋爱的，他们会不会也恋爱了？</p><p>哎呦我这突然燃烧起来的八卦之心。我去问问白先生知不知道什么情况，嘿嘿。</p><p><strong>——情人节——</strong><br/>白：<br/>虽然嘴上说着乱买花浪费钱，可是脸上还是笑得很开心啊，瞒不住我的哦。等我们到了现在这个年纪更应该感受一下年轻人喜欢做的浪漫的事。<br/>今天看到你的笑容我也感到很幸福，相比起得到惊喜，我也许更喜欢为你制造惊喜。</p><p>我知道你已经发现我在偷偷写日记了，其实我是故意让你发现的哦，而且我还知道你等会就会来偷偷看。其实也不用害羞的，虽说这是共享日记本，但这么多年过来，它更像是一个我们沟通的另一处桥梁。</p><p>那么我现在就要在这里告诉你，还有礼物，换衣服出门吧，我预约了照相馆。之前结婚的时候拍的婚纱照你不是一直说没拍够吗，今天我们去重拍，拍到你满意为止。</p><p>走吧。</p><p><strong>——国庆节——</strong><br/>鬼：<br/>说真的，年纪越大真的越喜欢国庆节。</p><p>那两个磨人精没放过国庆的假期跑出去和朋友们去旅游，家里真是难得的清净。</p><p>白老头先生又去爬山去了，我闲来无事开始翻看我们的日记，并忍不住动笔多增添了一篇。窗外天终于开始从蒙蒙亮变得澄澈耀眼。</p><p>我真喜欢这样的日子。夏日的炎热还没完全过去，但已经有些凉意。你上次从老家带回来的柿饼我觉得很好吃，但是到了这个年纪似乎不能再吃那么甜了。</p><p>不知不觉就到了必须注意身体的年纪。</p><p>我好像听到了走廊里你回来的脚步声。真是神奇，身体的其他部分都在逐渐老去，但是耳朵似乎还是年轻的。不过我能听出来，或许只是因为门外的那个人是你。</p><p><strong>05 最后一篇</strong><br/>白：<br/>手有点颤抖。但是还想有始有终。也许这一篇将会是我们多年共享日记本的最后一篇了。</p><p>我真的没想这个习惯可以坚持这么久，虽然我一开始是有些不情愿，觉得有些过于繁琐，但现现在看里，反而是我习惯了有事没事就写写画画，成了自然。</p><p>自你离开我多少天了？年纪大了真的记性不好，但更多是因为我到现在都还没有习惯你不在我身边的生活。</p><p>在一起久了，日子早已变的平淡如水，大家都老了，老了就会辞世而去。我本以为到了这个年纪，会对生死看开，现在才明白，看开是看不开的，尤其是对于你的离去。</p><p>我不久前才认真把每一篇拿出来重新阅读了一遍。竟然发现我们在年轻的时候语气反而会有些老练，但是等年纪越来越大心态都变得越来越年轻，文字还有些俏皮。</p><p>手越来越抖，几乎写不下去。</p><p>最后一句。</p><p>想你。</p><p>爱你。</p><p><strong>TBC</strong><br/><br/>饱：<br/>还没完结嗷，不过快啦❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 白思恬的回忆录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我终于看完了所有的日记本，到了这里，难以避免的也产生了一种用笔将所见所想记录在纸张上的冲动。</p><p>我的名字是我母亲取的，里面藏了关于父亲的名字这个我也知道，但是当我看到父亲描写在产房外焦急地胡思乱想那一部分，还是觉得很不可思议。从小到大我的父母在我面前都是正经而又严肃的，最不严肃的时刻可能也只是父亲和弟弟呆在一起的时候。可等到我把日记读完我才意识到，大人也是从小孩长大而成的，在最后我居然能通过那一篇篇日记了解到父母还是孩童时，还有恋爱时的点点滴滴，真的觉得很有趣。</p><p>几十年以来，我从来没有见过父母吵架，不知道会不会和他们写日记的习惯有关系？纸笔仿佛有神奇的力量，当沉下心一笔一道划地写着文字，情绪都会不知不觉地沉淀下来。我不知道他们对日记抱有什么样的感情，但起码对我来说，我是感激和感动的。</p><p>如果不是这一篇篇的日记，我还不知道母亲曾经的理想职业是歌手。仅仅是幻想一下作为歌手的母亲，就觉得好有趣。现在回想起来她唱歌真的很好听，也许在某个平行时空里，她真的成为了歌手也说不定。</p><p>从小到大夸我漂亮的人不少，但是我心里清楚，我的外貌相比起我父母的真的简直没法比。就连刚刚把日记本交给我的看护护士们也都说，说父亲母亲真的优雅而又美丽。看看这两个人造的孽，老年了还能赚取一波小迷妹。</p><p>父亲是师范大学毕业的，如果他规规矩矩地按照专业对口的路线来走，他还会和母亲认识吗？我不由得开始幻想平行时空的各种可能性。父亲也不是没有被星探邀请过，如果他接受了呢？他们会不会成为那个年代的国民情侣或者国民夫妻？但这样好像又有些太轰轰烈烈了。我应该是随了父母，我也喜欢平平淡淡细水流长的感情。</p><p>且不论在其他时空他们是怎样的存在，起码这个时空，他们青梅竹马相伴一生。没有出轨劈腿车祸失忆等狗血剧情，就是普普通通两个长得好看的人，相识相恋，结婚生子。我好喜欢这样的父母，和他们这样的一生。</p><p>虽然说“如果没有他们的这些故事就没有我”也是其中一个原因，但更多的是我在他们的一生中看到了平凡的可贵。</p><p>“我们所度过的每个平凡的日常，也许就是连续发生的奇迹。”</p><p>感谢我的父母，白敬亭和吴映洁，感谢他们所创造出来的每一个奇迹。❤️</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p>饱：<br/>完结了完结了完结了🎉</p><p>完结篇很短，但是是很早就想好的结尾方式。感谢每一个看到这里的你，谢谢你看到这里，我们下个故事见❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>